Better
by iamALEX
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin read fanfiction... don't really have an idea how to summarize this. ideas for a summary are welcome :D this is definitely AU. KK.


Okay… Another _'forced writing' _entry. I just hope this doesn't suck :P

Here goes nothing _

**Disclaimer:** RK will never be mine *sigh*

**Summary:** KK read fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

Better

By iamALEX

* * *

---

March 21, 2008

10:38 AM

I'm bored.

I'm stuck in the house. That was my choice, but now, I don't remember why I even wanted to be here.

~_~

Ah, yes, I wanted to read fanfiction.

Poor me… I need fanfiction to read what I don't have… a love life… _with Kenshin._

Ironic it seems that our names actually are the same with Rurouni Kenshin's characters. Even more ironic is that we have _almost_ the same physical attributes from the characters themselves. I have black shoulder-length hair and light blue eyes, while Kenshin has chin-length red hair and dark blue eyes. It was a good thing for us that we had gotten to know each other in the last year of grade school, a couple of months before the anime aired on TV *sigh* You could already imagine the amount of ridicule and referencing used on us both.

We ended up watching the anime though. I loved it amidst all the "stuff" people said about it to ridicule me and Kenshin. We both learned to just shrug it off every time someone refers us to them.

It's good too that Kenshin never stopped being friends with me. In middle school we found out that we lived almost in the same vicinity and from then on, we were inseparable. If anything, I think that we just got closer because of it and we sometimes even watched the anime together at either his house or mine.

I think it was equally hard on both of us. He handled all the references about swords, being small, and doing sword battles, while I handled all the mockery about my supposed "unreturned feelings" for Kenshin. Ironic it seems that I feel like it just might be true for me now…

Hmm… which one should I read???

I'll write again later, I guess.

---

Kenshin's thoughts

11:33 AM

_Why am I doing this? Why am I reading fanfiction instead of trying to make my reality the way I wanted it to be for a long time now?_

_Kaoru._

_I should just confess to you already than reading silly stories that I hope were anywhere near what our reality is._

_Grrr._

_Enough of this! This is depressing. I hope Kaoru has time to come over._

---

RRRRRINGG!

'_Tsk, I just need a couple of minutes to finish the story,'_ Kaoru glared at the interrupting phone. "This better be good."

"Hello?"

"Kaoru."

"Kenshin, hey." Kaoru smiled, _this __**is**__ good_ if not better.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come over. Everyone's out of the house right now and I have no one to join me for lunch."

"Are you cooking?"

"Yeah."

"I'm there in five."

Kaoru hung up. Kenshin laughed. The day was getting better.

---

Kaoru ignored the story she was reading altogether and turned off her PC. Her reality was much better now that she was going to have Kenshin's food and company for lunch. She couldn't help but grin.

---

Kaoru was late… well, by three minutes that is. Kenshin just couldn't help noticing the time. Damn, he was too excited.

Kaoru knocked and he let her come in and join him in the kitchen. Kaoru fixed the table, which was a small round table for two near the glass doors overlooking the Himuras' pool and backyard.

"So…"

"So?"

"I gather you had nothing planned for today that's why you didn't hesitate coming over?" Kenshin looked at her over his shoulder while stirring the stirfry he was cooking.

"Yeah. I actually planned it that way, but it got a bit too boring after a while."

"So, what were you doing when I called?"

'_Reading a fanfic that had KK getting together in a high school setting???' _Kaoru blushed. Of course, that would not be a good answer. Shaking her head a little she replied, "Reading."

"Reading what?"

"Just random fiction on the internet." _'As random as could be, Feh!'_

"Oh." Kenshin decided to drop the subject. He didn't want her asking him what _he_ was doing. He didn't want to admit that he was doing something alike. He didn't know what he could say if Kaoru asked what kind he was reading. She would know right off that he was lying if he made something up. Kaoru was perceptive enough to know.

"Food's done." Kenshin went to get a serving plate and placed the stirfry on it. Kaoru then got the bread from the pantry and headed straight to the table.

"Mmm."

"Good?"

"Better," Kaoru smiled, "way better."

Kenshin chuckled. "You're only saying that since you were planning on having instant ramen or some other microwaveable food at your house."

Kaoru grinned, "You know me too well."

They ate in silence for a while, both glancing outside and just enjoying the moment.

"So…"

"So?"

"Prom's coming up."

Kaoru groaned and dropped her forehead to rest on the table, "I know."

"Bad?"

"Of course!"

"How come?"

"Well, duh! They expect everyone to come with dates!" Kaoru forked a piece of meat. "It's not like dates are easily plucked from trees, you know." Kaoru paused and couldn't stop herself at the pun. "Well, at least not that kind of 'date.' I'd rather the dates Dad brings home from the supermarket once in a while. They're delicious." They both chuckled at that. After a while Kaoru sighed. "Why do we always have to go through something like this?"

Kenshin smirked. Kaoru glared.

"Not everyone's popular like you, Mister! I bet you had a gazillion girls asking you to accompany them to prom." Kaoru chewed her food a bit too eagerly. The idea of going to prom and not having Kenshin as her date was depressing enough as it is.

"Maa, maa," Kenshin placated, "you're overreacting. You see, there are only a couple hundred girls in our school."

Kaoru glared at Kenshin and held her fork menacingly. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh even if he was trying to stop in view of not wanting to be forked and tenderized by a frustrated Kaoru.

"I was just kidding, Kaoru."

Kaoru snorted.

Kenshin gathered up his courage then, _'Now or never.'_ "Join me for prom, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. She didn't know what to say.

Kenshin held his breath hoping he wouldn't turn purple before Kaoru answered.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll join you for prom." Kaoru then looked down to her plate, feeling a slight blush already covering her face. _'Even if he's just doing this as my friend, I'll take it. I really wanted to go with him anyway.'_

Kenshin smiled. And then his smile got bigger. He sensed that maybe Kaoru was taking his invitation lightly, but still he couldn't help but smile at the thought that he was now given a chance to tell her more about what he really felt for her on prom night. "That's really great. I really wasn't planning to go with anyone else."

Kaoru then looked up and saw Kenshin's smile and couldn't help but smile as well. "Okay."

'_Everything's really starting to get much better,' _they both thought as their smiles got brighter.


End file.
